


分道扬镳

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Future GPX Cyber Formula
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: sin的ova多年后妄想，cb向独白
Relationships: Kazami Hayato & Bleed Kaga





	分道扬镳

加贺时常会想，遇到风见隼人怕不是他这辈子的最大灾难。

布里德·加贺，绝对稀有的赛车天才，任何方程式车队试图招募他都被以“不自由”为名拒绝了的浪子，摆脱一切规则不受束缚地奔腾在无规则赛事里的野狼，第一次有了能吸引他、束缚他的东西。

最初只是好奇。那个跟自己在绑架事件中偶然认识的小少年还是那么天真、青涩，却在无意识间从眼神中流露出绚丽的火花，那是对赛车世界的渴望和期求之火。隼人认真、热衷的样子像极了他那过世的好友，不知不觉的加贺就当起了大哥哥，时不时会溜去看他的比赛。风见隼人被拉入高智能方程式的世界纯粹是个意外，可即便如此，小小的萌芽也在广阔的土地上顽强地成长着，不知道为什么，却就是让人会变得对他放心不下。

然后时间的齿轮继续转动了起来。有一天，隼人突然对他说，不知道自己是怎么了，在比赛的时候好像世界在瞬间静止了，自己变得能预测其他赛车的轨迹，加贺桑，我是不是产生了错觉？

那一瞬间加贺的心里咯噔了一下，勉强地露出笑容摆了摆手说那只是你过于专注产生的错觉罢了。实际上他的心里再清楚不过那是什么东西。

他的好友正是因为打破了自身的极限，进入了那个绝对不可以踏足的零之领域，才会在比赛中丢失了性命。而无论如何，他都不能让隼人去走一样的末路。他不能连这个可爱的弟弟都失去。

可是加贺还是晚了一步。当隼人和兰德尔发生车祸从桥上掉下去的时候，他觉得自己的心跳肯定是停止了，因为接下来发生的一切都仿佛在另一个世界一样遥远。他机械地站在医院的楼道里，听着医生进进出出的步伐和仪器的声响。

我跟隼人的血型一样，无论如何请把他治好，他是我的朋友！加贺听见自己的声音从非常遥远的地方传来，就仿佛那不是自己在说话一般。

他见过这样的场景。上一回他站在这里，送走了自己最好的挚友。而这一次，命运想要让他送走隼人。

可恶！不应该是这样的。加贺愤恨地捶打着医院的围墙。隼人要和他的阿斯拉达走向更远的地方，他还会跟明日香一起走进那个殿堂，修马赫会严厉地叮嘱他照顾好自己的妹妹，兰德尔会一如既往地跳出来跟隼人较劲，而自己也会骑在摩托上目送他一次又一次地征服终点的格子旗，看着他逐渐长大。

不应该是这样的。风见隼人的火焰是不该在这里熄灭的，如果他能更早发现隼人突破极限的事情，说不定一切都不会发生。

还好这一次上天听到了他的请求，隼人奇迹般地生还了，甚至在短短的休息后还更加奋勇地从赛场上复出。尽管受到伤后ptsd的影响，隼人的情况大不如前，他仍然在这个世界里有着自己的小天地。

这就够了不是吗？加贺这么想。难得的第一次，他也想回到那个世界，追逐着胜利的格子旗了。于是加贺终于再次接受了AOI家女王的邀请，奔驰流浪的野狼离开了生死流离的混战，与天马走上了同一个赛场，他们像以往一样形影不离、亲如兄弟。

只是这一回他的小算盘出了差错。或者说从一开始，加贺就没有完全看透风见隼人这个人。那个曾经总是跟在他背后的小弟弟早就走在了成为王者的道路上，不知从何时起，隼人就能够自如地操控那片连他都感到害怕的未知领域，不知从何时起，隼人已经成为了能够引领后辈的可靠前辈，不知从何时起，他使出浑身解数也无法压制隼人的前进，再然后，不知从何时起，他就只能看到那辆阿斯拉达的背影了。

他不再是跟在自己背后总是喊着“加贺桑”、“加贺桑”的小弟弟，而是一个与自己对等的天才选手、甚至更甚。风见隼人和他的搭档阿斯拉达已经化为“天马”与“雷神”的佳话，成为了赛场上最为闪耀的明星。

没有人能够再打败他。他已经是赛车之神，不再是那个面对摄像头还会害羞的少年，现在的风见能够面不改色、沉稳而熟练地坐在电视机前，应答自如地带着恰到好处的笑容回答记者的提问，面对各路冲他而来的强敌也不再迷茫地问着搭档自己该怎么办，而是气定神闲地向那台ai下命令。

这样的风见隼人不是他认识的风见隼人。而风见的位置也不再是自己的背后，而是遥不可及的前方。他们一次又一次在终点线前激烈地碰撞在一起争夺着，却一次又一次看着隼人驾驶阿斯拉达离去的背影。

有生以来第一次地，加贺产生了这样的念头——风见隼人是自己的宿命之敌。

在隼人称神后，又离开赛场游手好闲了一年的浪子还是没办法忘记阿斯拉达奔波的背影，他仿佛着了魔一般，再次回到了那个已经被天马所称霸的赛场。而风见似乎也理解了他的意思，他们之间不再像之前一样和睦而随意，而是多了点别的、无法跨越的东西。

他们明明站在近在咫尺的赛场中间，却宛若隔着一个世界。隼人似乎还想对他说什么，却在几次抬眼间最终咽了回去。

那些都不重要了。他们的相交线早就在不知不觉间错过了交点，走向了完全相反的方向，那只有一个交点大小的连接曾经是那么美好，如今也只剩下唯一一个脆弱的原因。

布里德·加贺这一辈子从未对什么如此执着过，也从未被什么人什么事如此调动过心弦。他的脑子里空无一物，除了“打败风见隼人”这件事情。

那一场宿命的决战里他赌上了一切，他的车手人生、他身为布里德·加贺的名字、他的搭档凰呀……他知道风见隼人也是。他们最后一次在世界的瞩目下并驾齐驱，最后一次发出拼尽全力的战吼，哪怕凰呀和阿斯拉达都不堪重负也没有谁选择了放弃，直到最后的格子旗最终以勉强地微差垂青了加贺，这场无言而疯狂的决斗才落下了帷幕。

从此，他在这个世界里再无眷恋之物。

加贺离开的那一天，风见隼人没有来送他。已经成为车神的他有太多的事情要做，而加贺甚至已经不再是布里德·加贺，而是捡回了他亡命天涯之前的名字继续开始了四处的流浪。飞机起飞之前，他最后看了一眼手机，只有风见礼貌的简讯写着“加贺桑，一路平安”。

他知道这就是最后了。他们之间对此心照不宣。因此，加贺也只回了短短的一条“你也是”。

那之后他还是会不断从电视上看到风见隼人的消息。那是必然的，毕竟他是那么出色的天才车手，说是世界的宠儿也不为过。而在加贺那次险胜之后也再无人能够打败车神的传说，兰德尔不行，新条不行，古德里安和博茨何茨更是欠了火候。加贺从东京流浪到布宜诺斯艾利斯，又从墨西哥城漂到了伦敦，他换了发型，把一头夸张的绿色刺头染回了柔顺的黑发，奇怪的纹身和装饰也拿掉了。从事的工作每个月都换，炒不炒老板全然随心所欲，加贺又回到了他最喜欢的自由生活里。

随心所欲，却平淡如水得有些不真实。

有时候他会想，这真的是他想要的结局吗？

无论更换怎样的危险的工作，加贺都没有再找回与隼人比赛时那种心惊肉跳、屏住呼吸的感觉。每每入睡时他还能听见阿斯拉达超越自己时引擎地制动声，那种无形中刻在他耳边的声音让人血脉喷张，无论他下一次又漂泊到了哪个城市，这股声音总是跟在他身边，烦躁得想要发狂。

但他很清楚，那声音终究不会在他的耳边响起了。

再后来，风见隼人也退役了。除了偶尔上一上采访何综艺，那个人的痕迹终究是随着时间在变少。高智能方程式的赛场上换了一波又一波新面孔，赛车系统也在不断地升级换代，可这些都不是加贺所在意的了，仿佛随着隼人的离开，他与那个世界的最后维系也消失了。

自加贺离开之后，曾经如兄弟般亲密的他们再未有过任何联系。直到很多年后，奥地利的街边小酒吧，一个再平常不过的小雨天，一个日本青年慌乱地跑进了最近的店里，他冲到吧台旁急切地敲了敲桌子，正在埋头擦杯子的加贺抬起头，与那双熟悉的眼睛撞了满怀。

“那个，抱歉，我没有带雨伞，能不能……”

那一瞬间，青年收住了声，加贺也愣住了，刚要下意识叫出口才想起自己现在外貌变化很大，对方不一定认得出来。可这次，反倒是风见隼人先笑了。

“我来兰德尔的庄园做客，没想到能在这里碰见加贺桑。”

熟悉的称呼恍若隔世，兰德尔的名字也仿佛变得陌生而生涩。可能是隼人过于自然了，加贺反倒没反应过来，一下子愣在了那里。

气氛突然间凝固了起来。隼人试图打破僵局的笑容显得有点尴尬，伸出的手还停在半空中。过了好一会儿，加贺才找回了自己的声音：“哦好久不见，你小子看起来挺精神的嘛。难得来了，要不要叫上小少爷一起来喝一杯？”

隼人似乎暗暗地松了口气，他拉开一张椅子坐下来，愉快地聊起了往事。无形中的默契拉近了他们间多年的生疏，就好像他们之间从未有过隔阂。隼人似乎有说不完的话，从那次戏剧性的初遇讲到他们间的初次战斗，从一起发现阿扎德的真相到被名云绑架，然后又说了一大堆那之后的杂事，譬如兰德尔终于拿了一次总冠军带着奖杯回家看妈妈了，譬如新条和美树结婚了还生了一个可爱的小儿子，譬如安尼如今也独当一面成为赛场之王了，譬如在自己丢下一切离开之后今日子独自把那个意外的孩子带大，等等等等。加贺只是一边擦着酒杯，一边笑着答道“是吗”，像极了急切的小弟弟和宠溺的大哥哥。

雨停了。

风见隼人站在酒吧的门口遗憾地再次试着邀请加贺一同去赴宴。加贺摇了摇头，他的眼睛落在了隼人无名指上的婚戒上，露出恰到好处的客气笑容：“替我向明日香问好。”

随着轻脆的铃铛响，酒吧的门合上了。风见隼人又一次留给了他一个背影，只是加贺知道，这次大概对方不会再回头了。

他扭头看了看窗外，天边是一抹雨后地彩虹。


End file.
